Princess Andromeda
by flower213
Summary: Luke has kidnapped Annabeth from her fathers house and now things are changing between them. They fall in love and that leads to several activities, that leave Annabeth pregnant and fighting for her and the baby. LukeXAnnabeth. NO PERCY! Sequal is out!
1. The Start of Real Love

Chapter 1

The Start of Real Love

It was just was just 6 months after Annabeth had been taken from her father's house, when she was sitting on the window seat of the suite she and Luke shared. Luke lived on one side and Annabeth lived on the other side, when he walked in. Annabeth had been thinking about Camp Half-Blood when she asked if she could take a shower without any of his "goons" watching her. "I just want 10 minutes to myself without someone watching me."

"Ha, Ha, Ha." Luke laughed in his cold heartless way. "You are the daughter of Athena. You already have a plan to escape."

"I just want to have privacy. Why can't you understand that?" Annabeth said in a very annoyed voice.

"Will you shower if it's me who watches?"

"You're sick." Annabeth retorted.

"Do you want a shower or not?"

"Only if I can wear a swim suit." Annabeth said in a voice just as cold as Luke's. She knew it would do her no good to argue. Luke would not let her bathe alone, not ever.

"You may wear one for as long as I say you can." He said it in a way that made Annabeth knew he was going to get some kind of a sick pleasure from watching her shower. Luke gave her a tankini with a bikini bottom that was from a different suit but with a similar pattern, it was rather skimpy. She dressed and went to the bathroom where Luke was already sitting on a couch made out of the finest linen, Egyptian cotton. He was waiting in a blue and white swimsuit with yellow flowers, reading "_Good Men Gone Bad.''_ _What an appropriate title_. Annabeth thought to herself, and then she proceeded to the shower and turned on the hot water so that the glass stall would steam up before she got in and cause Luke to get mad, and leave. She was so wrong; Luke wanted the windows to steam up.

After Annabeth had gotten in Luke went in after her. He got in behind Annabeth, and then he started to untie the front of her swimsuit. Annabeth had known he was going to pull a stunt to get her naked. "Don't you dare go any farther and touch m-" He leaned down and kissed her. Deep down Annabeth still loved him, she _had wanted_ this to happen, but that was a very long time ago. She pushed him away. "How could you?"

"It was quite easy, a man needs attention. And I like you a lot; you know I probably love you. I have been planning to do this since I got you."

"You are si-" Another kiss, this time she didn't resist, she wanted this to happen very bad. She could never stop it if she wanted to, but she didn't want to so that was not a problem. Annabeth took down the shampoo, opened it, and squirted it on her hand. She proceeded to put it in her hair but Luke stopped her, and put the shampoo in his hands, he went and put it in her hair. Annabeth knew she was enjoying this way too much; she should have been squirting the shampoo in his eyes. After she had been rinsed clean she got his Axe body wash/shampoo and rubbed it all over him. They kept kissing the whole time. Annabeth knew he was enjoying this a lot, it was taking the stress off both of them. He leaned down and kissed her some more. Luke while holding her, shut off the water, and said, "Let us go to my bed." She reached up and kissed him.

"As you wish." Annabeth said in a whisper that had a hint of laughter in it, "For now that is." She continued in a teasing voice. Then while getting out she ran her hand on his very muscular stomach and chest area. She got a towel and started to dry herself off. Luke came over and held Annabeth, and then he kissed her yet again.

They kissed the whole way to his bed. Annabeth then pushed him down jumped on him. "Oh my god-, damn that hurt." Luke said in an agonized voice.

"Sorry, let me make it better." She went and kissed his stomach and chest.

"For you I will forgive it." They then kissed and rolled around on the bed. Annabeth giggled as Luke kissed her and he laughed as she kissed his muscles. This went on most of the night. Annabeth fell asleep after kissing and rolling around with Luke for hours. He fell asleep soon afterward. The next morning they woke up at around 11o'clock, because of the sun streaming through the large bay window.

"Good morning." Annabeth said in a tired yet happy voice.

"Good Morning beautiful." Luke said after he gave her another kiss. After that Annabeth only slept with Luke twice more. The second was about week later and the third a few days after that. Which they both enjoyed, more than they should have. The other two were not as passionate as the first, when they created Natalia.

Annabeth thought later-_We both did it because we were under stress. I did it because I Love him and because it took the off the stress. At least for a little while, that is. _


	2. Pregnancy, V for Vendetta, User Names

Hola. Might I just say right now that I'm very disappointed in the reviews I received. I should have just left the original posting up at least if had nice reviews. This is for the people that actually like Luke and Annabeth. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Pregnancy, V for Vendetta, User Names

About 2 1/2 months later Annabeth realized something was wrong with her, physically wrong. She hadn't had her period in 2 months, her belly was firmer, she was eating more, and she felt sick every morning.

Luke was letting her walk around every day for 2 hours. With this time she was completely unattended, which made her very happy. She found out how everything in the ship was constructed and held together. The architecture was amazing but Annabeth still enjoyed the Greeks' way of constructing buildings. But today her mission was different; she was going to learn about pregnancies. There was a computer in Luke's room which she could ask to use. She would simply ask to look up the cast of the movie that they had watched last night, _V for Vendetta_.

Annabeth knew Luke would probably trace what she had looked up, that was simple enough to fix. She would research some stars, then pregnancies and then more stars, so that it would be in the middle and bypassed.

Luke was sitting at the kitchen table looking at some sort of list. He looked up and said, "Yes, can l help you?" Annabeth went and sat on his lap, she thought it would greater her chances using the computer.

"I was wondering if I could use your computer to look up the cast of last night's movie. I really enjoyed Evey. I would like to see what other movies she is in and if we could get them." She said this in a very sincere voice. Luke could have said no but instead said, "I will set you up as a user. You can use it every day whenever you want. I will need the password though." Luke said in his old voice.

"Why would you need it?" Annabeth said in a voice that was a mixture of annoyance, anger, and interest.

"To make sure you aren't contacting anyone outside of this ship." Luke said leaning back in his chair.

"Can't I do something without being watched? I thought you trusted me. I trust you, most of the time that is."

"I can always just not let you on it."

"What would make you not want the password?"

"You should know by now it has been 8 1/2 months. I want you to swear allegiance to Kronos." Luke said flatly, as he looking into Annabeth's eyes.

"You and I know both know l would never do that, I will give you the password. Now will you let me on?" Luke leaned up and kissed her. It was long and semi-passionate.

"What was that for?" Annabeth said in a calm whisper.

"Can I go on the computer now?"

"Yes, you may." Luke said in his old voice. "Not right now though, later. Let's go to my room." He kissed her again. "Let us have sometime to ourselves. You can go on later." More kissing and holding.

"We can't right now." Annabeth said as she pushed herself away from Luke.

"Wait why? Oh! I understand." Luke sounded mad at first then realized."Well we can't have any of that now can we?" He said in a calm voice. He kissed her again, and ran his hand through her hair. When Luke was with her he was much less cold. He still had moments when he was cold and heartless toward her. That was usually when he was with his goons or when Annabeth talked about leaving.

"Please I just want to use the computer." Annabeth begged.

"Come on." Luke said a bit disappointed. He just wanted a little bit time with Annabeth; the day had been very stressful.

"Let me just set you up as a user, all I need is 1 more minute, and done."

"Thank you." Annabeth said in a shy voice. Then she bent down and kissed him. Luke got up to leave giving her another kiss as he passed. Annabeth had learned how to use computer over the last year from her dad. She went on and typed in pregnancy. Over 9 million sits popped up, and Annabeth clicked on the first one, read what she could of it and then went to the next one. She read a few sites there was no doubt about it, she was going to have a baby. Luke's baby, the follower of Kronos' baby, the baby was going to have a mediocre father. He was a great guy at heart; Annabeth believed he would come back one day. She loved him, not what he did and who he followed, just him Luke Castlletan.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

If you please, review for me! I did work hard on this. I have more written; if you want it review.


	3. Time to Tell Luke of Our Bundle of Joy

Chapter 3

Time to Tell Luke of Our Bundle of Joy

Luke asked if Annabeth wanted to have dinner on A-deck. He even bought her a new dress; thank the gods that it was not tight fitting. It was loose and flowing, it was black and purple with an embroidered bottom. Normally Annabeth would have spit on it but she knew better than to do that to something Luke gave her. The dress came with beautiful gold earrings and a gorgeous gold necklace that was set with diamonds, sapphires and rubies. While she was getting in the shower she passed by the mirror and saw her reflection. Annabeth realized she would have to tell Luke tonight that she was pregnant. She was nearly 3 1/2 months pregnant now, she would need to see a doctor, and have some sonograms taken. And he wanted to sleep with her she just coming up with excuses every time he started to take her to the bed. She stilled kissed him, and made-out with him. They made-out at least twice a day or whenever Luke came back to their suite. Luke had to deal with a lot of stuff and having Annabeth with him made things a lot easier.

"Annabeth you look beautiful. This is the prettiest I have ever seen you." Luke said in amazement as she came out of her room. "What, you think I can't look pretty?" Annabeth said with a small laugh. "You know I hate to wear dresses, I only wore it because you would want me to. But it's truly beautiful."

"I am pleased you like it. Let's head to A-deck." He gave her a peck on the cheek and the linked arms and left.

As they were walking to A-deck Annabeth asked, "Luke why the change of heart? You were good and nice then bad and evil now you are nice to me and act as if you truly love me. I just want to know why?"

"You had to ask that didn't you. You know I did think you were pretty when we were at Camp Half-Blood, but you were much younger, I got to watch you grow into a beautiful woman. I could not show my feelings, you, on the other hand, always blushed when you saw me or talked to me." Luke stated this in such a way that Annabeth gave a small smile.

"You are very handsome, you cared for me, and Thalia on our way to camp. You were always so nice, a strong fighter, caring. You and Thalia made me feel like I counted for something, like I was equal to the rest of the world. I was treated like an alien when I was with my dad. You know, Percy told me how you greeted him on his first day at camp." Annabeth stated, "Where did he go? I wish that Luke would come back, I want him to come all the way back not just a little bit that I see now." Long pause.

"What happened to you? You are the second fiercest woman I know. Thalia was the first. Every time you try and escape you're foiled."

"You have something to do with that. I don't know what happened to me, it probably has something with my longing to be with you. I just was overcome by something. I can't tell you exactly what but I think the gods have something to do with it. They probably think I could win you back." They walked the rest of the way in silence, while holding hands.

"Your dinner is ready." The young waiter said in his emotionless voice.

"Let us forget this and enjoy ourselves." Luke said as he pulled out the chair for Annabeth.

"We will come back to it don't worry about that." Annabeth said in her old cunning voice.

"I will take that for you madam." the waiter offered. "Thank you it was delicious." Annabeth said even though she knew he couldn't hear. She then stood up and walked over to the railing. The sun set was beautiful, the reds, oranges, pinks and yellows they all just melted together like a puddle, and it was gorgeous. Luke stood up, went and stood behind Annabeth with his hands outreached on the railing. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Annabeth whispered.

"Yes, it is just like you." He said in way that made Annabeth smile.

"Luke, I need to tell you something that is pretty big."

"What is it?" Luke stated worriedly

"Give me your hand." Annabeth said with much pain. Luke gave her his hand and she put it on her stomach. Before Luke could process what Annabeth was telling him she told him, "Luke I'm pregnant. The first time, we made a baby." Annabeth said, turning to face Luke.

"You're not serious." Luke said in a laughing voice. Annabeth looked down at her feet. Luke stepped back, "You are serious." He said in shock.

"Luke, I wouldn't joke about something like this." Annabeth said in a small voice.

"Well this changes everything, quite a bit. I assume you have a plan already formulated?" Luke stated in a voice that was quite calm as he leaned on the railing.

"I have part of one. The first part of it is I will need to see a doctor starting ASAP, to get sonograms, checkups, and have other things done."

"How long have you known you were pregnant?" Luke said in an inquisitive voice, standing to face her.

"About a month ago, is when I realized something was wrong with me. That is why I wanted to use the computer, to research pregnancies and things like that. And why l refused to have sex." said Annabeth. "I didn't want this to happen, it was a mistake."

"We are going to have to figure out a way to make this work Annabeth. Kronos is going to be angry when I tell him this." Luke said as he started to pace around the deck.

"Don't you dare tell him! I don't want him to hurt my baby or me." Annabeth said in an angry tone grabbing his shirt roughly. "Luke, I just need you to get what I tell you to, take me to the doctor's appointments, and give me a room to make a nursery out of it. That's all l need. Ok? Oh and several hundred dollars for everything."

Luke thought for a moment then very sure of what he was saying replied, "Your room will become the nursery, you will sleep with me. I will have someone get what you need for the baby and as for the doctor I will get one to come here." Luke said in an icy voice.

"Luke, if you don't mind I would like to pick the stuff for the baby, and I want to go to the doctor's office just like every other woman." Annabeth stated matter of factly.

"I can't have you trying to escape, can I?" Luke alleged.

"I just want to be a regular expecting mom. I want to do what other woman get to do." Annabeth said in a begging voice. "If you go with me can I go? I won't let any of your goons do anything with me."

"As you know Annabeth I am extremely busy with doing things for Kronos. I'm planning attacks, organizing weapons, finding half-bloods, and bringing back monsters from the depths."

Annabeth was very pained by that to hear him talk about killing her friends and the gods made her sick, "Luke, just make some time. You already are the one with me most of the time. Why couldn't you leave the ship for a few hours a month? You could use some time off of the ship. The baby is half yours, you know." The last stamen hit Luke hard.

"Myself and some of my allies will go with you when you leave the ship. But we will go when I say we go." Annabeth went over to him and kissed him, "Thank you very much." Luke said you're welcome by giving her another kiss.

"We are also at the mercy of the doctor. Luke, how are we going to pay for this? A baby is expensive, I was looking at the basic stuff and it was far from che-"

"Annabeth haven't you been paying attention to what we wear, and eat? We live in style. I have enough money to support us and twenty children. I may not be happy about this baby, but I will not abandon it like Athena and Hermes abandoned us. This baby will grow up in style. It will receive the best education. It will get what we never had." Luke said as he took Annabeth's arm and started walking back to the suite.

"Luke, who is going to help me convert my room into a nursery?" Annabeth asked, "I know better than to ask, but I won't be able to do it. If the internet is correct, I can't do anything strenuous. How will l live!? I can't push, pull, lift, or carry anything."

"I am sure you will live. I will have my men do it, we will go out and start getting things after _you and I_ speak to the doctor. Ok?" Annabeth just smiled and rolled her eyes and kept going.

"I have an appointment with a doctor at Palm Beach Memorial on Tuesday at 2:30. Is that okay?" Annabeth told Luke at breakfast. "What is his name?" Luke asked.

"_Her_ name is Dr. Apollonia Heremon that was one of only two doctors that could take me on as a patient."

"Wow that is quite a name." Luke said in a sarcastic voice, while he lifted his latte to take a sip.

"I know!" Annabeth said with a laugh. "I asked who the other doctor was, but it was an old guy, and I was NOT going to him." Annabeth stated sternly. "Oh, one more thing, they want ID for both of us, insurance cards, and health records on me." Annabeth said in a worried voice."

"I have ID; we will need to get you one. As for the insurance, you probably have it through your father. I will just get you a policy this afternoon with the company I have connections with. As for health records we were at camp most of our lives, we didn't go to a normal school, and when we did go to one we weren't there very long. That's one advantage of serving Kronos no monsters come after you."

"Luke what if we can get me an ID, they will find out I am under age and you are over. They will ask other serious questions, not just things like our ages, parents, and other things." Annabeth said in worried voice. "We can probably just forge a birth certificate to get an ID as for the health records we will just make up a story that I was from Montana and the clinic where I went burned down."

"You have quit the plan don't you Annabeth?" Luke said sipping his latte.

"You are the one who got involved with the daughter of Athena." Annabeth said trying to sound serious but ended up laughing. She then kissed Luke as to say "Thank you."

_She is right, I'm the one who got involved with a daughter of Athena, but I love everything about her. She is beautiful and smart. What more could a guy want? _Luke thought to himself.


	4. Well you took your time getting here

Annabeth and Luke filled the 25 pages of health and information forms that the receptionists had given them when they had arrived at the office. It took them 25 minutes and a lot of confusion to fill them all out. No one seemed to notice the birth certificate and the ID were forges, really good expensive forges. Getting new ones would have been too messy with Annabeth being underage and all.

Finally the door to the rooms opened, "Ms. Annabeth Chase? We can take you know." Said the secretary opening the door to the examiner rooms for Luke and Annabeth to enter.

"Thank you." Annabeth said as she gave a small smile. While they were in the waiting room, Annabeth observed that she was the youngest girl, and that people were looking at her and Luke. They were probably looking at his handsome appearance, his hard set jaw, his cold blue eyes, his dirty blond hair that was neatly kept, and his expensive name brand clothes. Annabeth had beautiful blond hair, a very flattering pregnancy outfit that didn't make her look fat, that was made by H&M, (Who they were Annabeth had no clue. Luke just got her clothes and she wore them.) And fierce blue eyes. They probably also realized Luke was older than Annabeth, a good bit older.

"Right in here. Dr. Heremon will be right in."

"Thank you." Annabeth said a little louder than the last time. It had been almost ten months since Annabeth had talked to anybody but Luke; she was a little bit shy. Luke seemed a lot more tense than usual. Luke always played everything cool, why was he so tense? "Luke, what's wrong? You're really tense." Annabeth said in an inquisitive tone.

"What do mean? I am not tense." He tried to sound relaxed but he didn't fool Annabeth.

"You're lying. You are so nervous I could crack you like an egg."

"I just don't like doctors, or their offices. I hate shots, too."

"You are a woos. You know that?" Annabeth said with a little laugh.

"I know." He said in his cold voice.

"I am glad that you came with me though." Annabeth said sincerely. Luke got up and looked at the picture on the wall that was labeled 3 months, there were pictures of every single month of the pregnancy. Annabeth got up quietly from the examination table and went and took Luke's hand, "Isn't it amazing?" Annabeth said as she watched as the coldness in Luke's eyes melted away. She decided that Luke had a bipolar disorder that he could change his attitude. There was knock on the door that broke the silence.

"Hello, I am Dr. Apollonia Heremon." She said this with the nicest smile, while she shook hands with Luke and then Annabeth. "I'm Luke Castellan, and this is Annabeth Chase." As Luke said this his eyes grew cold and hard.

"As I see here this is your first visit to a doctor this pregnancy."

"That is correct." Annabeth said a little louder.

"May I inquire as to why this is your first appointment? Did you not say that you are three months pregnant?" The doctor asked in a polite voice.

"I didn't realize that l was pregnant until two months, and I waited until the right time to tell him. By the time I told him it was three months. For the record I only told Wednesday, I got here as fast as I could."

"Well with that you can lay back and you will get to see your baby for the first time." The doctor said with a smile.

"Oh! That gel is cold!" Annabeth said unhappily as the nurse squirted the gel on her baby bump. After a little bit of feeling around the nurse found the heart beat. As soon as Luke saw and heard that little heart beat the coldness in his eyes melted away, all the way, his jaw loosened, and he reached out and took Annabeth's hand. The doctor and nurse were conversing and taking notes on clipboards the entire time.

"Wow! That's our baby? We created that little creature?"

"Yes, you helped create it. It's half yours." The nurse stated with a hint of know-it-all in her voice.

"Luke you never stop surprising, you know that?" Annabeth said with a smile. All Luke could do was smile. He was old self at that moment; he went back to his new self way too fast for Annabeth's taste. "Would you like a picture of the sonogram?" The doctor asked kindly.

"What? Did you say something?" Annabeth said as she stopped staring at Luke. Luke was still mesmerized at the screen with the baby's picture on it. "I would love a picture of our baby. And I can probably say he wants one also." Annabeth said dreamily.

On the way to the car, Annabeth asked Luke why he was so entranced with the baby's picture, and the pictures on the wall. "I just was I can't tell you why. I just fell into it."

"As long as you don't eat the baby." Annabeth said as she got in Luke's Lamborghini, "I just liked seeing you that way."

"Kronos may have done that but l wouldn't ever. Don't tell him but I think that was really disgusting."

After they got back to the ship Luke asked, "What do you want for dinner Annabeth?"

"Steak sounds great, with scalloped potatoes and a baked potato. Oh I and mashed potatoes with chicken gravy." Annabeth said.

"Isn't that a bit redundant Annabeth? That's three kinds of potatoes and chicken gravy with beef? Don't you at least want beef gravy?" Luke said questionably.

"So? Why not? I think it is still a free country. I want chicken gravy and lots of it." Annabeth said smartly.

"Don't start that now Annabeth, we almost made the whole day without you talking like that." All Annabeth could do was shake her head and walk away. "When will the food be here?" Annabeth said as she walked away annoyed. "In a half an hour." Luke called back.

_Today had been a wonderful day Luke reflected. I saw my baby for the first time even though it was just a blob on a screen; it's mine and Annabeth's. My beautiful Annabeth is having a baby. _

Ok there won't be any more of this unless people start reviewing. There defiantly won't be anymore if I don't get my hard drive back from best buy. Don't ever give them your computer unless you full back it up.

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
